Series of Songfilled Oneshots
by Kaleidoscope13579
Summary: Give me a song and I'll write the story. You can still send me songs even though it says 'complete.'
1. One Direction: What Makes You Beautiful

**So, lately I been writing about Teen Titans a lot and I forgot that I should write about the PPGZ AND RRBZ! But, I'm still busy with C.O.F. so, I should do one-shots. Better yet, song-fics that YOU decide on! Better explaination on the bottom. **

**Disclaimer: Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys Z ****belongs**** to ****Toei Animation****; with Yoshiya Ayugai and Mark Buhaj of Cartoon Network, Hiromi Seki, Hideo Katsumata producing, Megumu Ishiguro supervising, ****Hiroyuki Kakudō**** directing, Yoshio Urasawa story composing and Miho Shimogasa does character design.** 'What Makes You Beautiful' belongs to One Direction. 

* * *

Brick_  
Boomer  
_**Butch  
**All

What Makes You Beautiful 

_'Talent Show? Lame.'_ Kaoru thought as she look at a poster on a wall in her school.

Her school is having the talent show today. Almost everyone in the whole school audition, but a few were picked to be in it. Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru did not audition, because they were absent on that day. Apparently, Mojo decided to pay a visit to the city...in a giant robot. Momoko really wanted them to be in it, so they could have started a girl band. Like being a skirt-wearing superhero wasn't bad enough for Kaoru. Thank goodness for Mojo to have save her.

The show was going to start in about an hour. But, Kaoru had no interest to see, so she was going to bail out of there. As she started to walk in the opposite direction away from the auditorium, where the talent would take place in, Momoko grabbed her hand from no where and race down to the auditorium.

"What the- Momoko! What are you doing? And where are we going? Miyako?" Kaoru shouted. She was surprise to see Miyako was being dragged as well. "What's going on?"

"I have no idea either, Kaoru-chan. I was getting some books out of my locker when Momoko-chan grabbed my hand and was leading this way. Momoko-chan, where are we going?"

"To the talent show, of course!" she excitedly said.

"Why? We're not in it."

"No, but the Rowdyruff boys are!"

"Huh?" Both Miyako and Kaoru were confused.

9 months ago, the Rowyruff boys invaded the girls' school. Right when they saw each other, they knew they were the Powerpuff girls and Rowdyruff boys. At first, it was were weird, awkward, and they didn't get along so well. As time passed by, their feelings for each other grew. Finally, they confessed their feelings and started dating. It took even _more_ time for the Professor, Ken, Peach, the Mayor, Miss Bellium, Mojo, and the entire city to get used to them. They were recently announced "the cutest couples ever!" on talk shows and magazines.

And so, the boys have given up their evil ways, so their auras have changed to white. They fight along sides with the girls in battle, so it was a really _big_ problem with the villians.

Back to the present.

"Wait! They're _in_ it? How?"

"They must have audition when we were fighting Mojo on that day. No wonder they didn't want to join us to fight Mojo." Miyako noticed.

"Yeah, we should have known. They always love to kick Mojo's butt! How did you knew, Momoko?"

"I...didn't. Brick told me in class..."

_Flashback_

_'Ah...this is so boring...' Momoko was practically falling asleep during math class. The teacher's voice was so dull and boring. But it's not like she wasn't the only one paying attention. She look over at her side to see Brick, not paying attention either. He was looking at the teacher, but thinking about something. She notice this, because he looked really nervous. Even Momoko knows that math can't be scary. Unless there is a test or pop quiz. _

_Brick was __fidgeting__ and shaking on his legs and hands. His eye was almost __twitching in his eye. He's sweating on his forehead and hands. He was not breathing right. And he kept humming to some tune and clearing his __throat once in a while. _

_______Momoko was really worried about him. So, she tore out a small piece of paper and wrote in it: r u ok? and quickly passed it to him without the teacher noticing. Brick looked at it, but did not reply back. Momoko didn;t know what to do next. _

_The bell rang and Momoko was so relieved it was over. As she gather her things, Brick came up to her. _

_"Hey...sorry I didn't write back." _

_"It's okay. I'm just wondering what was going on?" _

_"It's nothing. So...are you coming to the talent show?" _

_"Huh? I don't know."_

_"Well you should." _

_"Why?"_

_"Just please be there. Please." He begged. That was so out of character of him._

_"Okay, I guess." _

_"Great. Bring Gōtokuji and Matsubara too. Can't wait for you to see our performance." _

_"Okay, when are you gonna start calling Miyako-chan and Kaoru-chan by their first nam-wait! You're performing?" _

_"See ya!" _

_"Wait! You said-" He was gone, leaving her alone and confused. As her mind went back to normal, she realize she must Miyako and Kaoru. _

_End FlashBack _

"So, that's what happen?" Momoko nodded. They were in the auditorium already when Momoko explained her story. The lights were becoming dim, which means the show was starting.

A few performances have passed and the Rowdyruff boys did not go up. As the girls lose hope, Ms. Kean announced the final performance.

"Please, welcome our final performance: Brick, Boomer, Butch Jojo. Singing 'What makes you Beautiful' by One Direction. Dedicated to Akazutsumi Momoko, Gōtokuji Miyako, and Matsubara Kaoru."

The girls were shocked as they heard their names. The curtains pulled up to revealed the boys with microphones. There was a slideshow behind, flashing pictures of Brick and Momoko, Boomer and Miyako, and Butch and Kaoru and their memories.

~You're insecure  
Don't know what for  
Your turning heads  
When you walk through the do-o-or  
Don't need make up  
To cover up  
Being the way that you are is en-o-ough  
_Everyone else in the room can see it_  
_Everyone else but you_

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful

**So c-come on**  
**You got it wrong**  
**To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong**  
**I don't know why**  
**You're being shy**  
**And turn away when I look into your ey-e-es.**  
_Everyone else in the room can see it_  
_Everyone else but you_

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful

Na na na na na na naaaa na na  
Na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na naaaa na na  
Na na na na na na

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_  
_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_  
_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_  
_You don't know oh oh_  
_You don't know you're beautiful_

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful~

The song ended and the boys were breathing heavily. With one final breathe, they all said:

"Happy 6 months anniversary!" The crowd cheered. The boys were looking for the girls and found them, smiling.

* * *

**So, FINISH! Ok, this is song-fics, one-shots and YOU write in the reviews of what song you want to see. I'm see if I can do ALL the songs you guys give to me. **

**options: you can give me the characters you want to see and/or storyline. You don't have to. **

**Warning: I DON'T write sad endings, only happy endings. And I ONLY do pairs in BrickxBlossom/Momoko, BoomerxBubbles/Miyako, & ButchxButtercup/Kaoru. **

**R&R~ **


	2. Too many songs to fit in the title

**Okay, let me re-phrase what I said in the first chapter. When, I create this: I didn't except to get so many songs. No offence to anyone: I love the songs you gave me and some that I did not know that I enjoy listening to. I will pick songs that seem to suit to me. I have a strange method for that.**

**Pairimg: BrickxBlossom mostly**

**Songs: Down by Jay Sean, Dynamite by Taio Cruz, Turn Up The Music by Chris Brown, DJ Got us Falling in Love Again by Usher, We R Who We R by Kesha, Bad Boy by Cascada, Blow by Kesha, Boy like you by Kesha and Ashley Tisdale**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

Brick/Blossom

_Boomer/Bubbles_

**Butch/Buttercup**

All

Battle of the Bands

"WELCOME, EVERYONE! TO THE BATTLE OF THE BANDS!" An overly excited host shouted into a microphone to a huge crowd in front of him.

Tonight is Tokyo City's battle of the bands concert. Mr. Mayor thought he should appeal more to the teens nowadays and dressing up like one in his first idea, wasn't so good. So, he went to the Powerpuffs Girls for help and Blossom (without any group discussion, just went straight to him) suggested this. It was such a great idea that thought who else should be in New Townsville's first Battle of the Bands than...

"Geez thanks a lot, Blossom!"

"It's not my fault! I never thought that Mr. Mayor would ask us to actually compete in this!" Blossom defended herself. Mr. Mayor ask the Powerpuff girls to compete in this. Right now behind a giant curtain, Buttercup and Blossom are arguing how this is all Blossom's fault.

"Girls! Can we please not fight tonight? Let's just try and have fun!" Bubbles tried to make peace. Buttercup and Blossom shut their mouths, but their eyes tell us that the fight is not over. "Beside, it's not we're gonna embarrass ourselves. The Professor and Ken made us these, remember!"

Since none of the girls had any musical background, Professor Utonium and Ken made them instruments that play automatically for them. A pink, heart-shaped guitar for Blossom, a light blue keyboard with bubbles stickers for Bubbles, and a light green drum set with star patterns for Buttercup.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's do our best to win!"

"NOW, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, PLEASE PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR OUR FIRST BAND! YOU KNOW THEM, YOU LOVE THEM, THEY SAVE OUR BELOVED CITY SO MANY TIMES, THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!" The crowd cheered even louder. The girls set beyond the curtain for revealed themselves to the entire world. The Battle of the Bands was going to be broadcasted live on television. The girls walked over to the stage to their instruments to position themselves.

"Well, it's not like it could get any worse!" Blossom said to Bubbles and Buttercup.

"AND NOW FOR THEIR COMPETITION! YOU KNOW THEM, YOU HATE THEM, THEY WRECK OUR CITY SO MANY TIMES! EVERYONE, THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS!" The girls were shocked as a spotlight shine down upon another stage opposite of them. There stood the Rowdyruff Boys with smirks on their faces. Brick was holding a red guitar, Boomer had a blue keyboard, and Butch was on a green set of drums.

"It just did." Buttercup groaned.

"How can this be! How did they get here! How were they allow to compete with us!" Blossom asked so many questions, worriedly. She stopped when she can see Brick from the other side, winking at her. Her anger boiled inside as she had enough with his sick and twist games. "Oh, it is so on!" She shouted and pointed at him. Buttercup and Bubbles looked at her, confusingly.

From the other side

"I can't believe all the villians are making us do this." Boomer complained. When it was announced that there was going to be a battle of the bands, all the villians saw as an opportunity to destroyed the Powerpuff girls...in music. They all tried to form separate bands, but none of them were good enough. Until the Rowdyruff boys crashed into their party and saw the instruments. They picked them up and starting playing it and good too. And...you know the rest.

"I know. This is stupid. How is this 'destroying' the Powerpuff girls anyway?" Butch complained also.

"Will you two shut up! I don't care if we destroyed them too. But if we win, all the villians might finally consider us as villians too. Don't you see? This is our chance." Brick said. Butch and Boomer agreed.

"ALRIGHT, LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED! FIRST OFF, THE BOYS WILL START US OFF!"

Baby are you down down down down down,  
**Downnnnnnn, downnnnnnn,**  
Even if the sky is falling down,  
**Downnnnn, downnnnn**  
Ooohhh **(ohhh)**

You oughta know, tonight is the night to let it go,  
Put on a show, I wanna see how you lose control,

So leave it behind cause we, have a night to get away,  
So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape.

So baby dont worry, you are my only,  
You wont be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
Youll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
**Dowwwnnnnn, Dowwnnnnn,**  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
**Downnnnn, Downnnnnn,**  
Even if the sky is falling down,

Just let it be, come on and bring your body next to me,  
Ill take you away, hey, turn this place into our private getaway,

So leave it behind cause we, have a night to get away,  
So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape,

**So why dont we run away**

So baby dont worry, you are my only,  
You wont be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
Youll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
**Dowwwnnnnn, Dowwnnnnn,**  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
**Downnnnn, Downnnnnn,**  
Even if the sky is falling down,

_Even if the sky is falling down like she supposed to be,_  
_She gets down low for me,_  
_Down like her temperature, cause to me she zero degree,_  
_She cold, overfreeze,_  
_I got that girl from overseas,_  
_Now she my miss America,_  
_Now can I be her soldier please,_  
_Im fighting for this girl,_  
_Im a battlefield of love,_  
_Dont it look like baby cupid sent his arrows from above,_  
_Dont you ever leave the side of me,_  
_Indefinitely, not probably,_  
_And honestly im down like the economy,_  
**Yeahhhhhh**

So baby dont worry, you are my only,  
You wont be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
Youll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
**Dowwwnnnnn, Dowwnnnnn,**  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
**Downnnnn, Downnnnnn,**  
Even if the sky is falling down

Everyone was shocked on how well the boys sang. The crowd cheered even louder. The girls has some stiff competition. Blossom was not prepare to lose yet.

"WHO KNEW THEY HAD SUCH TALENT! NOW, THAT THEY GOT THAT 'DOWN', LET US SEE IF THE GIRLS CAN BEAT THAT!"

Hot and dangerous  
If you're one of us, then roll with us  
'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love  
And we've got hot-pants on enough  
And yes of course we does  
We're running this town, just like a club  
And no, you don't wanna mess with us  
Got Jesus on my necklace-ace-ace

_I've got that glitter on my eyes_  
_Stockings ripped all up the side_  
_Looking sick and sexy-fied_  
_So let's go-o-o_(let's go)

**Tonight we're going hard, hard, ha-ha-ha-hard**  
**Just like the world is ours, ours, ou-ou-ou-ours**  
**We're tearin' it apart, part, pa-pa-pa-part**  
**You know we're superstars**  
We are who we are

**We're dancing like we're dumb, dumb, du-du-du-dumb**  
**Our bodies going numb, numb, nu-nu-nu-numb**  
**We'll be forever young, young, you-you-young**  
**You know we're superstars**  
We are who we are

DJ turn it up  
It's about damn time to live it up  
I'm so sick of being so serious  
It's making my brain delirious

I'm just talkin' truth  
I'm telling you 'bout the sh*t we do  
We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars  
Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes(hard)

_I've got that glitter on my eyes_  
_Stockings ripped all up the side_  
_Looking sick and sexy-fied_  
_So let's go-o-o_(let's go)

**Tonight we're going hard, hard, ha-ha-ha-hard**  
**Just like the world is ours, ours, ou-ou-ou-ours**  
**We're tearin' it apart, part, pa-pa-pa-part**  
**You know we're superstars**  
We are who we are

**We're dancing like we're dumb, dumb, du-du-du-dumb**  
**Our bodies going numb, numb, nu-nu-nu-numb**  
**We'll be forever young, young, you-you-young**  
**You know we're superstars**  
We are who we are

DJ turn it up-up-up-up-up-up-up  
DJ turn it up-up-up-up-up-up-up  
DJ turn it up-up-up-up-up-up-up  
DJ turn it up-up-up-up-up-up-up-up

Tonight we're going hard, hard, ha-ha-ha-hard  
Just like the world is ours, ours, ou-ou-ou-ours  
We're tearin' it apart, part, pa-pa-pa-part  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are

We're dancing like we're dumb, dumb, du-du-du-dumb  
Our bodies going numb, numb, nu-nu-nu-numb  
We'll be forever young, young, you-you-young  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are  
Ow!

As expected, the crowd went crazy for them too. Brick was already steaming with frustrated, while Butch and Boomer knew this was not gonna be good.

"OOH! THAT WAS A GREAT COMEBACK, GIRLS! NOW, WE KNOW WHO THEY ARE, CAN THE BOYS TOP THAT!"

I came to dance, dance, dance, dance  
I hit the floor  
'Cause that's my, plans, plans, plans, plans  
I'm wearing all my favorite  
Brands, brands, brands, brands  
Give me space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands  
Ye, ye  
Cause it goes on and on and on  
And it goes on and on and on

Yeah!

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
Saying AYO!  
Gotta let go!  
I wanna celebrate and live my life  
Saying AYO!  
Baby, let's go!

'Cause we gon' rock this club  
We gon' go all night  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite!  
'Cause I told you once  
Now I told you twice  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite!

_I came to move, move, move, move_  
_Get out the way me and my crew, crew, crew, crew_  
_I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do_  
_Just what the f*ck, came here to do, do, do, do  
Ye, ye_  
_Cause it goes on and on and on_  
_And it goes on and on and on_

Yeah!

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
Saying AYO!  
Gotta let go!  
I wanna celebrate and live my life  
Saying AYO!  
Baby, let's go!

'Cause we gon' rock this club  
We gon' go all night  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite!  
'Cause I told you once  
Now I told you twice  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite!

**I'm gonna take it all like,**  
**I'm gonna be the last one standing,**  
**I'm alone and all I**  
**I'm gonna be the last one landing**  
**'Cause I, I, I Believe it**  
**And I, I, I**  
**I just want it all, I just want it all**  
**I'm gonna put my hands in the air**  
**Hands in the air**  
**Put your hands in the air**

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
Saying AYO!  
Gotta let go!  
I wanna celebrate and live my life  
Saying AYO!  
Baby, let's go!

'Cause we gon' rock this club  
We gon' go all night  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite!  
'Cause I told you once  
Now I told you twice  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite!

They finish and won the crowd back. Blossom was ready to rip her hair to shreds. Meanwhile, Brick is blowing kisses to his fan girls right now.

"THAT WAS DY-NA-MITE! OH, I DON'T KNOW IF THE GIRLS CAN BEAT THAT, BUT MAYBE THEY CAN! GIRLS?"

_Remember the feelings, remember the day_  
_My stone heart was breaking_  
_My love ran away_  
_This moments I knew I would be someone else_  
_My love turned around and I fell_

Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again

**You once made this promise**  
**To stay by my side**  
**But after some time you just pushed me aside**  
**You never thought that a girl could be strong**  
**Now I'll show you how to go on**

Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again

Now, the crowd was back on their side. But Brick wasn't ready to give up or give in. He wasn't ready to lose.

"HOLY COW, WAS I WRONG! THE PPGZ DID IT AGAIN! I BET THE BAD BOYS HAVE ANOTHER SONG TO PLAY!"

**Turn up the music, cause this song just came on**  
**Turn up the music, if they try to turn us down**  
**Turn up the music, can I hear it til the speakers blow**  
**Turn up the music, fill your cup and drink it down**

If you're sexy and you know it put your hands up in the air  
Put your hands up in the air, girl, put your hands up  
If you're sexy and you know it put your hands up in the air  
Put your hands up in the air, girl, put your hands up

_Turn up the music, _just turn it up loud  
_Turn up the music, _I need it in my life, yeah  
_Turn up the music,_ just turn it up loud  
_Turn up the music_, I need it in my life, yeah

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Turn up the music  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Turn up the music

Turn up the music

Tu-turn up the...

**Turn up the music cause the sun just came up**  
**Turn up the music, if they try to turn us down**  
**Turn up the music, cause i'm trying to hear the speakers blow**  
**Turn up the music, fill your cup and drink it down**

If you're sexy and you know it put your hands up in the air  
Put your hands up in the air, girl, put your hands up  
If you're sexy and you know it put your hands up in the air  
Put your hands up in the air, girl, put your hands up

_And Turn up the music_, just turn it up loud  
_Turn up the music_, I need it in my life, yeah  
_Turn up the music_, just turn it up loud  
_Turn up the music_, I need it in my life, yeah

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Turn up the music  
Oh, oh, oh, oh

Save my life, all I wanna do is party  
So dj turn it up  
Girl, dance with me, just dance with me  
Girl can I see that, I really wanna touch that  
Maybe can I beat that (don't stop the)  
_Turn it up _(just dance with me)  
_Turn it up _(just dance with me)  
_Turn it up_ (just dance with me)  
_Turn it up _(just dance with me)  
_Turn it up _(just dance with me)  
_Turn it up _(just dance with me)  
_Turn it up _(just dance with me)  
Turn it up

_Turn up the music_, just turn it up loud  
_Turn up the music_, I need it in my life, yeah  
_Turn up the music_, just turn it up loud  
_Turn up the mu_sic, I need it in my life, yeah

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Can you turn it up, girl  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Can you turn it up, baby

_Turn it up _(just dance with me)  
_Turn it up _(just dance with me)  
_Turn it up _(just dance with me)  
_Turn it up _(just dance with me)  
_Turn it up _(just dance with me)  
_Turn it up _(just dance with me)  
_Turn it up_ (just dance with me)  
Turn it up

Turn up the music...

Blossom was filled with rage now that the lost the audience again and Brick is over there, grinning his little head off. She was not ready to admit defeat.

"THEY TURN IT UP AND NOW THEY'RE BACK TO NUMBER ONE! BUT I BET THE GIRLS ARE PLANNING FOR ANOTHER COMEBACK!"

Hahahahahahahahaha  
Dance

**Back door cracked**  
**We don't need a key**  
**We get in for free**  
**No VIP sleaze**

**Drink that Kool-Aid**  
**Follow my lead**  
**Now you're one of us**  
**You're coming with me**

_It's time to kill the lights_  
_And shut the DJ down_  
(This place about to)  
_Tonight were taking over_  
_No one's getting out_

This place about to blow  
Blow  
This place about to blow  
Blow  
This place about to blow  
Blow  
This place about to blow  
Blow  
This place about to

Now what (What)  
We're taking control  
We get what we want  
We do what you don't

Dirt and glitter  
Cover the floor  
We're pretty and sick  
We're young and we're bored (Ha)

_It's time to lose your mind_  
_And let the crazy out_  
(This place about to)  
_Tonight we're taking names_  
_'Cause we don't mess around_

This place about to blow  
Blow  
This place about to blow  
Blow  
This place about to blow  
Blow  
This place about to blow  
Blow  
This place about to

(Blow)

Go, go, go, go insane  
Go insane  
Throw some glitter  
Make it rain on em  
Let me see them Hands  
Let me, let me see them Hands

Go insane  
Go insane  
Throw some glitter  
Make it rain on em  
Let me see them Hands  
Let me, let me see them Hands (C'mon)

We are taking, over (Blow)  
Get used to it, over(Blow)

This place about to blow  
Blow  
This place about to blow  
Blow (Oh)  
This place about to blow (Oh)  
Blow  
This place about to blow  
Blow  
This place about to,  
Blow...

The girls are back in action. And the concert is almost over. The boys have their last shot.

"BLOW ME AWAY THAT WAS COOL! OKAY, THIS IS THE BOYS' FINAL SONG! LET'S SEE IF THIS ONE CAN MAKE THEM STAY ON TOP!"

Yeah man

_So we back in the club_  
_Get that bodies rockin_  
From side to side  
Si-side to side

_Thank god the week is done_  
_I feel like a zombie gone_  
Back to life  
Ba-back to life

Hands up _and suddenly_  
_We all got our _hands up  
No control of my body

_Ain't i seen you before_  
_I think i remember those_  
Eyes eyes eyes  
Eyes e-e

Cuz baby tonight  
The DJ got us falling in  
Love again

Yeah baby tonight  
The DJ got us falling in  
Love again

So dance dance  
Like it's the last last night  
of your life life  
I'mma get you right

Cuz baby tonight  
The DJ got us falling in  
Love again

_Keep downing_  
_Drinks like there's no tomorrow_  
_There is just right now_  
Now now now  
Now n-now now

_Gonna set the roof_  
_On fire_  
_Gonna burn this_  
_Mother F*cker_  
Down down down  
Down d-down down

_Hands up when the_  
_Music drops_  
_We both put our hands up_  
_Put your hands_  
_On my body_

_Swear I've seen you before_  
_I think i remember those_  
Eyes eyes eyes  
Eyes e-e

Cuz baby tonight  
The DJ got us falling in  
Love again

Yeah baby tonight  
The DJ got us falling in  
Love again

So dance dance  
Like it's the last last night  
of your life life  
I'mma get you right

Cuz baby tonight  
The DJ got us falling in  
Love again

**Usher, don't lie  
Hear no evil, or speak no evil, or see no evil  
Getit, baby, hope you catch it like T.O.,  
That's how we roll  
My life is a movie, and you just tivo  
Honey got me swishin' like a dreadlock  
She won't wrestle, but I got her in a headlock  
Yabba dabba doo, make her bed rock  
Mami on fire, psh, red hot  
Bada bing, bada boom  
Mr. Worldwide as I step in the room  
I'm a hustler, baby, but that you knew  
And tonight it's just me and you**

Cuz baby tonight  
The DJ got us falling in  
Love again

Yeah baby tonight  
The DJ got us falling in  
Love again

So dance dance  
Like it's the last last night  
of your life life  
I'mma get you right

Cuz baby tonight  
The DJ got us falling in  
Love again

Yeah baby tonight  
The DJ got us falling in  
Love again

So dance dance  
Like it's the last last night  
of your life life  
I'mma get you right

Cuz baby tonight  
The DJ got us falling in  
Love again

It work. Their last shot and the best one. Brick was smirking thinking that Blossom can't beat that.

"WOW! THAT MADE ME FALL IN LOVE WITH THAT SONG! ALRIGHT, THIS IS THE GIRLS' LAST CHANCE TO WIN BACK THE CROWD!"

What do I do with a boy like you.  
L-like you. What do I do with you. (Oh!)  
What do I do with a boy like you.  
(What do I do with a boy like you. L-like you.)

I know you know.  
Im wrapped around your finger.  
Youre so, youre so.  
Beautiful and dangerous.  
Hot and cold.  
Dont you see the light, boy.  
I could blow your mind, boy.  
_Let me be your new toy._  
_I do what I want and I get what I want when I want it, w-want it, w-want it._  
_Im not gonna stop til I get what you got til I got it, g-got it, g-got it._

What do I do with a boy, with a boy like you.  
Got me lost, got me hooked.  
Now Im so confused.  
Was this apart of your plan?  
I dont really understand.  
What to do, what to do with a boy like you. (Oh!)  
With a boy like you. (Oh!)  
With a boy like you.

Im gonna win.  
**Boy, your game is over.**  
Try to play.  
**But youre down 10-1.**  
Keep the change.  
**You wont know what hit cha.**  
**Youre not fooling anyone.**  
_I do what I want and I get what I want when I want it, w-want it, w-want it._  
_Im not gonna stop til I get what you got til I got it, g-got it, g-got it._

What do I do with a boy, with a boy like you.  
Got me lost, got me hooked.  
Now Im so confused.  
Was this apart of your plan?  
I dont really understand.  
What to do, what to do with a boy like you.  
What do I do with a boy like you.  
L-like you. What do I do with you. (Oh!)  
_L-like you. What do I do with a boy like you._  
_What do I do with a boy like you._  
**Like you. What do I do with you. **(Oh!)  
**L-like you. What do I, w-what do I do.**

What do I do with a boy, with a boy like you.  
Got me lost, got me hooked.  
Now Im so confused.  
Was this apart of your plan?  
I dont really understand.  
What to do, what to do with a boy like you.  
What do I do with a boy, with a boy like you.  
Got me lost, got me hooked.  
Now Im so confused.  
Was this apart of your plan?  
I dont really understand.  
What to do, what to do with a boy like you.

What do I do with a boy like you.  
L-like you. What do I do with you. (Oh!)  
_With a boy like you._ (Oh!)  
**What do I do with a boy like you.**  
**L-like you. What do I do with you.** (Oh!)  
_With a boy like you. _(Oh!)  
_With a boy like you._ (Oh!)  
With a boy, with a boy like you.

The crowd goes wild as they finished their last song.

"ALRIGHT, YOU HEAR THEM ALL! NOW YOU GET TO DECIDE WHO ARE THE WINNERS! MEANWHILE, OUR BANDS ARE GONNA TAKE A LITTLE BREAK BACKSTAGE! SO STICK AROUND!" The host said. Just like he said, the girls and the boys retreated backstage. All of them were breathing heavily and their fingers were sore after singing and playing 4 songs with short breaks. They went over to the snack table that was provide for them, but they didn't each other coming over at the same time.

At least, only Brick and Blossom didn't notice, the rest saw each other on the way there. Brick and Blossom were distracted on thinking if they would win or not. They didn't noticed each other until they reached over the same thing and their hands touched and look up at one another face. Let the fire start.

"YOU! Stop hogging our spotlight!"

"ME! What about you!"

"What about me! I bet you just join to annoy me like usual!"

"Not everything has to be about you, Blossom!" They fought each other, while the others had a nice chat.

"You guys did really great! I never knew you could play and sing too!" Bubbles complimented.

"Thanks, you too. You have a pretty voice." Boomer blushed and so did Bubbles.

"Some of those songs were about us, weren't they?" Butch asked.

"Yeah, so were yours too. Blossom picked ours out. I bet she has a little crush on Brick." Buttercup teased.

**"**Same with Brick. Maybe he feels the same way too." Butch followed with Buttercup.

"I DO NOT!" Brick and Blossom yelled at the same time, with blushes on their face. Though, Butch and Buttercup didn't believe that and were smirking. Brick and Blossom were embarrassed and did not want to look at each other. Afraid of the other one and what they're thinking.

"OKAY! THE RESULTS ARE IN! THE MOMENT YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING! WHO WON THE BATTLE OF THE BANDS!" All of them appear out of the curtains, ready for what might happen.

"Hey..." Brick said to Blossom when they stepped out, "For the record, I thought you sang really good." His face was red and dare not to look at her face. If only he could see Blossom's red face too.

"Thanks. You were really awesome too." She replied back. He looked up and saw her smiling face. There they were: Boomer and Bubbles looked at each other excitedly, Butch and Buttercup shook hands for may the best band win, and Brick and Blossom holding hands not caring anymore.

"AND THE WINNER IS...BOTH BANDS HAVE WON!" The was going wild than ever. Everyone was cheering even from their own homes. Bubbles and Boomer were hugging each other no matter what, Butch and Buttercup high 5, and Blossom gave Brick a quick kiss on the cheek. Tonight was a special night.

* * *

**LONG-EST-ONE-SHOT-I-EVER-WROTE. SO-TIRED. I was going to leave it a cliffhanger, but then I reailze how much I hate cliffhangers, so happy ending. I had to add my own songs for the girls. Asian Peace!~**


	3. Selena Gomez: Off the Chain

**This is actually a good song for Momoko.  
Pairing: BrickxBlossom/Momoko. Song belongs to Selena Gomez**

* * *

Off the Chain

_'Oh! Selena Gomez! I LOVE her!'_ Momoko thought as she was walking home from school with her MP3 player. It was late, because she got detention for yelling during the class. The whole conversation was with Miyako and Kaoru.

They were talking about how crazy it was that the Rowdyruffs boys have given up their evil ways and became good citizens. Even so, the Powerpuff girls had to help them get used to being good, so they attended at their school now and became really good friends, except for Miyako and Boomer who recently became a couple. Butch and Kaoru are best friends in the same sport clubs and are in denial about their feelings or plain obvious about it.

And then there were Brick and Momoko. At first, they didn't get along so well. Then, they started to become close and are great friends. But lately, Momoko started to feel different around him. She started to staring at him more often when he's not looking, getting nervous whenever he's around, thinking about him a lot more than usual, feeling desperately for get his atttention, getting jealous when he's talking to another girl, blushing when he smiles at her, and whenever she hears/sees/touches him: her heart starts beating rapidly.

She was telling this to Miyako and Kaoru about her unusual behavior towards Brick and guess what Kaoru said...

"~Somebody's in love! In love with Brick! And it's Momoko!~"

"SHUT UP! I CAN'T BE! I AM NOT IN LOV-" Miyako cleared her throat very loudly for Momoko to get her point. Momoko looked at her confusingly, until Miyako pointed a finger to the class. Momoko looked to see the whole staring weirdly at her, even Brick and his brothers and she slowly sat down in her seat, embarrassed. After class, the teacher wanted to talk to her.

_'Stupid, Kaoru-chan! It was her fault! I so NOT in love with him! I can't be...right?' _She thought as Selena Gomez kept singing. Maybe she was.

Twisted,  
You've shaken my exsistence,  
When I'm with you baby bliss is,(I want you)  
All I've come to know(Come to me)

It's amazing that _this_ song was playing at Momoko's time of need. But it was true that Brick gets her nervous and it's like she in heaven when he's near her.

Running,  
I didn't see it coming,  
Blinded it's so stunning,  
I don't wanna let you go

She definitely did not saw it coming. Her in love with the former annoying, childish, disgusting, perverted, gross, clothes-stealing, immature, booger-throwing, rude, idiot, snot-nose brat. Now he is a very cool, nice, mature, sweet, cute, funny, strong, handsome, kind, outgoing, caring, wonderful, incredible, special guy. Momoko didn't realize that she complimented more about him than her insults. He's one of a kind and she can't let him go.

A thousand church bells ringing,  
I can hear the angels singing,  
When you call my name,  
Your love is off the chain (Off the chain, chain, off the chain, chain)

She has always dream of being marry to her true love, but never thought it would be Brick. It feels like sparks when he calls her name.

The chemistry is crazy,  
And you make me feel amazing,  
And I can't explain,  
Your love is off the chain (Off the chain, chain, off the chain, chain)

Their chemistry is stronger than anything you could have ever seen.

Your love, your love, your love,  
Your love, your love, your love

Coming,  
Just keep the magic coming,  
You've got me baby crushing,  
But it feels like so much more

That's it. She is in love with Brick. But does he feel the same?

Just when,  
When I least expect it,  
You make it feel so epic,  
Like nothing i've felt before

How could he make her feel this way? It's like he put a spell on her and it was epic.

A thousand church bells ringing,  
I can hear the angels singing,  
When you call my name,  
Your love is off the chain (Off the chain, chain, off the chain, chain)

"Blossom, watch out!""That was a cool throw, Blossom!""Hey, Momoko!""Momoko, what to get something to eat?""Your new nickname is now Momo-chan!""Momo-chan sounds cuter.""Whether you're Blossom or Momoko, you're still you, and it's alright!"

She keeps hearing his voice calling her name over and over again. It was hurts on the inside that she covered her ears so block them out.

The chemistry is crazy,  
And you make me feel amazing,  
And I can't explain,  
Your love is off the chain (Off the chain, chain, off the chain, chain)

They were both made from science and Brick was made from hers DNA.

Your love, your love, your love,  
Your love, your love, your love

I'm not the type who gets crazy for someone,  
Odds of me, tripping are like next to nothing,  
Guarded my heart like a diamond ring,  
But love, your love changes everything

That's not true, she's been in love with thousands of guys before, but not like this. Tears were forming in her eyes.

Everything is changed, Everything is changed, Everything is changed, Your love is off the chain  
Everything is changed, Everything is changed, Now everything is changed, Your l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l

She can't take it anymore! She ran away from all this constant mocking. She forgot that she can take her earbuds out or stop the music. She ran to anywhere she can.

A thousand church bells ringing,  
I can hear the angels singing,  
When you call my name,  
Your love is off the chain (Off the chain, chain, off that chain, chain)

_'No! Stop it! I don't want to listen anymore! I get it! Brick and I can never be with each other! You can stop! It has to be this way, even...' _

The chemistry is crazy,  
And you make me feel amazing,  
And I can't explain,  
Your love is off the chain (Off the chain, chain, off the chain, chain)

"Momo-chan!" _'...even..._' "Momo-chan!" _'...no matter how much...' _"Momo!"_ '...I...' _"Momoko, are you okay!" _'...love...'_ "Momoko, wake up akready!" _'...you...'_ "MOMOKO!"

She snapped out of her thoughts as she turned around and looked up to realize who was calling her. _'...Brick?'_

Your love, your love, your love,  
Your love, your love, your love  
Your love, your love, your love, love, (Off the chain, chain)  
Your love, your love, your love, love, (Off the chain, chain)  
Your love, your love, your love, love (Off the chain)  
**  
**

"Geez, I kept calling out to you, but you never answer. Are you alright?" Brick asked.

"Yeah, I-I'm alr-right." She tried to wipe her tears away, but he caught her hands and removed them from her face.

"You were crying? Who done this! I'll kick their a** so hard tha-"

"No! It's fine! It's not someone else, it's..."

"It's who?"

"..." She had to ask! She must know! "Do...do you like anybody?" She put her head down so he doesn't see her face.

"Huh? Well I like-"

"As in _like_-like." She wanted to make it clear of what she meant.

"_Like_-like?...Oh!...Um...I do." Her eyes wide as new tears brew into her eyes.

"Who is it?" She didn't want to ask, but at the same time, she does.

"Uh...um...well...s-she...uh...you promise not to be mad?"

Unsure of what he meant, she nodded. "It's...you. Though, it sort of more than like." He blushed.

Shocked and happiness burst inside of her. But, she could not replied back for some reason.

"I take it as a rejection. I understand." He walked away from her and she went back to reality again and ran up to him.

"I'm sorry, it's just that...I meant...I...love you too." And she jumped onto to him and kissed him with all her love. He realized what happen and kissed back too.

Funny Epilogue

In the bushes where Miyako, Boomer, Butch and Kaoru were spying on them.

"It's the end of the week! Told ya, Boomer! You owe me $5 bucks now!"

"Darnit! I thought they take longer! Shouldn't have bet on a month." Boomer handed her the $5 bucks.

"I told you that you should bet against Kaoru. She wins everytime." Butch grinned.

"Don't hate the player, hate the game." She defended.

"Unless the player is cheating!" Grumbled Boomer.

"Was it really a good idea to bet on their love life and spy on them?" Miyako was forcefully dragged here.

They all nodded and Miyako sighed very deeply and in disappointment.

* * *

**Hooray, it is done-o! Oh, man! I should be studying right now, but it's boring! Hope you enjoy! Asian Peace!~**


	4. Cody Simpson: All Day

**I never notice that if Boomer ever sang in real life, he would sound like Cody Simpson.  
Pairing:BoomerxBubbles/Miyako  
Song: All Day by Cody Simpson**

* * *

All Day

I like this right here...  
Oh, oh, oh...  
Whoah...

"Aw cr*p, not this guy." Brick complained. The boys were chilling at the park, because they had nothing better to do. On their way to the park, they found this old radio that still works in a dumpster. But it didn't have any working stations on except they found a CD still inside of it. It was Cody Simpson with his hit song, All Day. You may have notice that Brick is not a fan of him.

"Who is it?" Butch asked. Butch found this magazine (also in garbage) about skateboarding and started reading it.

"It's this Cody guy and he sucks! He sings like a girl in here!"

"So, why don't you pause it?" Butch made hime sound dumb.

"I knew that!" He taunted back and pressed the pause button.

"Hmm...I heard this guy before. I don't think he sucks." Boomer disagreed.

"Yeah, _you_ _would_ think that. What about you, Butch?"

"I don't care."

"Hey! What do you mean I would think that?" Boomer realized what Brick said a moment ago. Brick wasn't listening after his eyes wandered around and he found his favorite toy to tease, eating snacks all by herself.

"Sorry, dude! I'll catch ya later!" And he ran off.

"Where's he going?" Boomer asked.

"My guess..." Butch said as he saw Brick annoying Momoko again by taking her snacks and her yelling him from a distance and started chasing him. "He's playing with his toy again." And his eyes went back reading. Although, he took one glance upwards and found a particularly tomboy, skating through the park. He smirked as he found something to do.

"I'm gonna go now." Butch said as he got up and started to leave.

"Wait! Where ya going?" Boomer didn't want to be bored by himself.

"...Nowhere." And left. But, Boomer clearly saw him going up to Kaoru. Now, Boomer was all by himself, thanks to his brothers. Then he thought _'If Momoko and Kaoru are here, then that means...'_ He looked up and found his answer.

Miyako Gotokuji. The girl that Boomer has a super big crush on. But he can never tell her, (Heck!) he can't hold a conversation with her without messing up and acting like a fool around her. He was always nervous around her and stuttered a lot. He didn't notice that he accidentally pressed the play button and Cody Simpson's song played.

This young girl, she's so cute  
Everytime I see her, wear a fresh pair of shoes  
'Cause this young girl, she's such a killer  
Can't wait til I have it, I'ma spend half a milla

_'Ain't that the truth...' _He thought. Miyako was the cutest girl ever and had a taste in fashion. How wear that this song spoke to him, like it tells his feelings to her.

I can see us together on top  
We livin' like we hit the jackpot  
Cha-ching, like money in the bank  
You should be with me

You're like my favourite song  
On the radio, radio, radio, radio  
I could listen to you all day  
You're like a music video, video vi-vi-video  
I could look at you all day  
You make do my two-step all day  
You keep me lookin' fly for you all day  
So you should be my girlfriend all day  
Well, like a hit on my radio, radio

You got this young boy, recking his brains  
Trying to make you mine, but I don't got a ring

You got this young boy, going insane  
Tell me that you're single and you're waiting for me

Oh, how this song is almost teasing his situation right now. The thoughts of finding who Miyako likes is driving him up against a wall. If he doesn't find out soon, he could have a meltdown and go crazy. This song spoke to him and that's when he got an idea.

I can see us together on top  
We livin' like we hit the jackpot  
Cha-ching, like money in the bank  
You should be with me

The Next Day

"Uh...where are you taking me?" A blindfolded Miyako asked to her 2 friends that were pushing her somewhere.

"You'll see!" Momoko replied excitedly. As they seated her down on a chair, she took the blindfold off and saw a huge stage in front of her in the middle of the park. The lights dim down and a spotlight shine on the only person on the stage.

_'Boomer?' _

_'I hope this works.'_ He raised a microphone and began to sing his heart out.

You're like my favourite song  
On the radio, radio, radio, radio  
I could listen to you all day

You're like a music video, video vi-vi-video  
I could look at you all day  
You make do my two-step all day  
You keep me lookin' fly for you all day  
So you should be my girlfriend all day  
Well, like a hit on my radio, radio

Singing to this song all day-ayy-ay-ay-ay-ay  
All day- ayyy-ay-ayy-ay-ay-ay Singing to this song  
All day-ayy-ay-ay ayaya- ayayay-ayayay

Stopped me in my tracks, I had to know your name  
Nik Nak Patty, got a fine lil' swag  
You and me together is a match, a match

Tell me, baby, why you makin' me wait all day  
Nik Nak Patty, got a fine lil' swag  
You and me together girl, we got it in the bag

You're like my favorite sing on the radio, radio, radio, radio  
I could listen to ya' all day  
You're like a music video, video vi-vi-video  
I could look at you all day

You make me do my two-step all day  
You keep me lookin' fly for ya' all day  
So you should be my girlfriend all day

We're like a hit on the radio, radio

Singin' to this song all day-ay-yay-yay  
-yay-yay-yay  
Day-ay-yay-yay  
Singin' to this song all day-ay-yay-yay  
Day-ay-yay-yay, yeah

He stepped down the stage, ignoring the crowd he caused to cheered and applause him. Every step he took, his heart was beating louder and faster every time. He was so nervous and anxious either Miyako can accept his feelings or be reject. He stood right in front of her, but couldn't see her face because her head was down.

"Well?" She didn't answered. All she did was slowly raising her head to show her face to him. She was crying.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay! I'm sorry if I did something wrong! Miyako, please forgive me!" What she did next confused him. She was now laughing?

"I'm *sniff* sorry. It just that *sniff* these are tears of...joy." _'Joy?'_ "It's because I like you too, Boomer!" She jumped up to hugged him. He was shocked and happy on both the inside and out. He hugged her back so much that his feelings were returned. Then, Miyako intentionally tried kiss him on the lips, but he turned his head around so they went full on lips-to-lips. But it's not like they cared.

Funny Epilogue

The next day left a question mark on Boomer's head. How did Brick get so much money?

"So, how was the profit on Boomer's show? How much money did we make?" Butch asked.

"Oh, we'll be eating good tonight, my brother." They high-five each other.

* * *

**Brick would hate guys like Cody Simpson and Justin Bieber and so on. I don't have any problems with Cody Simpson, I just needed to make Brick sound more realistic. Don't hate me! **

**Asian Peace! R&R!~**


	5. Avril Lavigne: Sk8er Boi

**Oh, the title of the song does suit Kaoru, but the rest doesn't. But I made it work anyways.  
Pairing: ButchxButtercup/Kaoru  
Song: Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne**

* * *

Sk8er Boi

Butch was in love. And so far that was all Kaoru knew and boy, was she mad when she found out who it was. How can Butch fall in love with the world's most annoying, selfish, short, cat-loving, spoiled, ugly, brat's...sister! That's right, Butch was in love with Himeko's older sister, Miko Morbucks and Kaoru recently heard the news from Momoko who heard it from Miyako who heard it from Boomer who heard from Brick who Butch told to only. Momoko thought that Kaoru had the right to know, since she and Miyako knew that Kaoru was being denial about having a crush on Butch. Maybe she could do something or reveal her feelings towards him and for him to fall in love with her back like in those romantic stories Momoko always reads to find her prince charming. But Kaoru's reaction disappointed her greatly for Kaoru merely shrugged like she didn't care at all.

"WHAT! How can you just act like everything is fine!" Momoko did not want this at all. She told Kaoru about the news in the classroom before class started.

"Listen, I don't care who that boy likes or what he does, I just don't care." she lied. She was so mad on the inside. But on the outside, she lowered her cap down, slumped more into her chair, arms wrapped around her head, and kicked her feet up.

"But-but-but-but-but-but this is not how the storyline goes!" Momoko argued some more.

"Please, Momoko-san, you're starting a scene." Miyako tried to calm her friend down enough.

"I can't! How can you be relax when your crush is in love with someone else! Especially if it's Himeko-chan's more-famous-but-still-annoying-tried-to-steal-our-spotlight-one-time sister!"

"How many times have I told you that I don't like Butch!" She lied some more. _Maybe_ she had a little, tiny, small, microscopic **{in other words: big, huge, gigantic, enormous}** crush on him, but of course she'll never tell.

"How did Butch fall in love with Miko-san?" Miyako wondered.

"I think that one time when Miko-chan was on the news (and stole our spotlight), the Rowdyruff Boys must have saw that and maybe Butch thought she was cool or magnificent or something. Back to the subject, don't just sit there at least do something!" Kaoru slumped down some more and opened her mouth, but stopped when the Rowdyruff boys entered their classroom.

"Hey! There's the lover boy! Are you gonna ask her out or what!" Kaoru shouted out loud to Butch. His face was embarrassed that she shouted out loud in public, but you could also see a tinge of disappointment on his face too.

"Happy?" Kaoru said with a satisfied grin.

"That's not what I meant!" Momoko was more mad.

"Hey, could be worse...he could have been be in love with Himeko instead. And beside, it's not like it was gonna work out between him and Himeko's sister anyways. I mean...

He was a boy,  
she was a girl.  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
He was a punk,  
she did ballet.  
What more can I say?" And finished with her last word before the teacher came in. Miyako was glad that the arguement was over for now, Momoko was still upset, and Kaoru was a little worried inside. What she said was true that there was no chance of them being together. Does Himeko's sister even know the Rowdyruff boys, since she lives in all the way in England? Little did anyone know Himeko was listening to everything.

He wanted her  
shed never tell  
secretly she wanted him as well  
But all of her friends  
stuck up their nose  
they had a problem with his baggy clothes

"So a Rowdyruff Boy is in love with me?"

"Eh, oneechan knows the Rowdyruff Boys?" Her sister was here to visit for a couple of days. It took a while, but Himeko managed to get some alone time with her sister.

"I heard rumors before. And dating a bad boy does seem interesting. So, which one? The blond, playful, childish one (and the cutest) or the redhead strong leader?"

"It's the one with the ponytail."

"Oh." Miko sound disappointed. "The quiet yet smart one. He's...not my type, I must reject him. I'll be back."

He was a skater boy  
she said see you later boy  
he wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face  
but her head was up in space  
she needed to come back down to earth

Later

"So, I'm sorry. I hope you understand that." She said her final words. Kaoru was walking home alone, thinking about Butch and why would he like a Morbucks? Was she not good enough? When she turned to the corner, she retreated back quickly, because she saw Butch and Miko together. She didn't mean to eavesdrop, but she couldn't resist.

Butch nodded. "Great, you'll meet another girl. Ok?" She left and turned to the corner without seeing Kaoru. From there, Kaoru walked up to Butch slowly to make sure he was okay. His head was down, probably in disappointed.

"Butch...you don't need her! There are plenty of other fish in the sea! Just keep finding her!" Kaoru did her best to cheer him up. She wasn't good with comforting a broken heart.

"Kaoru...you can do better than that..." Butch said in a low voice.

"Um..." It took her a while to find the exact words she needed. "She may be pretty, but her head is up in space. She needs a rocket ship to come back to Earth and...see what a great guy you are." Kaoru said all embarrassed because that almost sounded like a confession from her. She didn't want to look at his face, but she had to. She saw Butch raising his head and starting laughing. She was confusing. _'Isn't he suppose to be crying?'_

"Wow! Never thought you would those kind of words, Kaoru-chan!" And he continued laughing. Kaoru was all embarrassed and she couldn't control her anger. She hated being mocked or laughed at.

_**PUNCH!**_ "OW!"

A few moments later

"Ok, I admit that I deserve it, but not so hard! I need _both_ arms, you know!" He wined while rubbing his left arm. Kaoru and Butch were walking together after he settle down from laughing.

"Serves you right. I was trying to help you!"

"Thanks anyways, but I was never upset about being rejected by her."

"What? You weren't?"

"No way! You think I actually _liked_ her, let alone _love_! A Morbucks, someone blood-related to Himeko! Please, you know me better than that!"

It does make sense. Butch couldn't possibly be in love with a girl like Miko. "I guess, but what the others? They told me that-"

"Oh, I made a fib. You see, I like this other girl, but I didn't know how to get her attention. So, I thought of making her jealous would work. So I told Brick to spread it around you, guys."

_'Another girl? Around us?'_ "Did it work? Wait! Does that mean that...you like Momoko or Miyako?"

"No, not them! My brothers would kill me! And I didn't think it work at first, until...she came to my time of need."

Kaoru didn't get it at first, until it slowly process through her brain. "Oh. Oh! Y-you meant me-!" He interrupted her by kissing her. And what a good response it was to Kaoru.

five years from now  
she sits at home  
feeding the baby  
shes all alone  
she turns on tv  
guess who she sees  
skater boy rocking up MTV

Five days has passed since Miko had rejected Butch. Right now, their parents were out, so she has watch her little sister. They both were watching the news and Miko was so bored. The news have reported a giant robot in town right now. It was Mojo again.

"Can no one save us! Oh, I spoke to soon, because here are the Powerpuff Girls with...the Rowdyruff Boys?" Both Miko and Himeko were shocked at what they saw. The news were showing on how the Rowdyruff Boys were helping The Powerpuff Girls defeating Mojo.

"We must see this ourselves, oneechan!" Himeko shouted and Miko agreed.

she calls up her friends  
they already know  
and they've all got tickets  
to see his show  
she tags along  
and stands in the crowd  
looks up at the man  
that she turned down

They reached downtown in their fancy limo in time to see the last blow. Brick blew some spitballs with his straw to cover Mojo's window while Blossom threw her yoyo to attack him in the middle. Bubbles launched thousands bubbles combined with Boomer's earwax inside to make it explode. Then, Buttercup smashed her hammer down on the ground that made the Earth shake and a giant crack to form under Mojo's robot.

"AHH MOJO!" He saw the crack on the ground, so he frantically search for the escape hatch and the eject button. He eventually found both of them and was able to escape perfectly. He began to laughed on how perfectly that went and stick his tongue out to all them.

"Haha, Powerpuff girls! I win! And those double to you, backstabbing sons, Mojo!"

"No, he's getting away!" Buttercup yelled.

"No, he won't!" Butch said as he took out his stinky sock and eveyone back away from him. He aim and launched it right in Mojo's nose. Miko was surprise on how right now, Butch looked so heroic.

"Ah...Mojo! That is so stinky!" He fell and land straight to house again. Everyone cheered for the new team of crime fighting superheros with some additional, changed members. Miko and Himeko made their way to the reporter that was interviewing them. Miko was wrong to reject Butch, now he that he's famous, it'll make her more famous.

"So, how did you, girls, were able to change the Rowdyruff Boys? How did you convince them to become good?"

"Well, with clever words and an inspiring speech, we were able to change and make a difference in their life. As leader of the Powerpuff girls-" Blossom was cut off by Buttercup.

"They turned good a long time ago. They wanted to stop causing trouble months ago and asked us for help on being a citizen. This was just the first time we convince to fight crime with us." Buttercup explained the true story than the bogus story Blossom was making. She could feel the glare Blossom was giving to her.

"I see. So, are you all now partners in crime and best friends in real life?"

"Not only that, We're all dating each other!" Boomer added. Everyone was either shocked, surprise, then happy for the 3 new couple of Tokyo's city. All except 2.

"Really?"

"Yes, Me and Bubbles. Brick and Blossom. And Butch and Buttercup. And boy, did those 2 took a _long_ time to hook up." Boomer said. Bubbles, Blossom, and Brick were blushing now the news got out. And Butch and Buttercup were red wih embarrassment and angry over that last comment. They'll kill Boomer later.

He was a skater boy  
she said see you later boy  
he wasn't good enough for her  
now hes a superstar  
slaming on his guitar  
does your pretty face  
see what he's worth?

He was a skater boy  
she said see you later boy  
he wasn't good enough for her  
now hes a superstar  
slaming on his guitar  
does your pretty face  
see what he's worth?

sorry girl but you missed out  
well tough luck that boys mine now  
we are more than just good friends  
this is how the story ends  
too bad that you couldn't see  
see that man that boy could be  
there is more that meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside

"Oneechan?" Himeko was worried about her sister. She couldn't read her face well since it was a blank one.

"You don't say?" The reporter kept asking.

"Yeah, we all became a couple before they did. Butch had to pretend to like someone else just to get Buttercup's attention."

"O-oneechan?" Miko silence Himeko by putting a finger over her mouth.

"He did?"

"Yeah, but he didn't need to, since Buttercup already liked him." The crowd around them went 'aww'.

"Keep going."

"And the-"

"That's enough, Boomer!" Butch cover a hand over Boomer mouth. "We gotta go anyways." The girls lifted the boys off and headed towards the Professor's lab.

"Well, you heard it here. It seems Tokyo City's now has 3 newest and cutest couples. "

He's just a boy  
and I'm just a girl  
can I make it anymore obvious?  
we are in love  
haven't you heard  
how we rock each others world

I'm with the skater boy  
I said see ya later boy  
I'll be back stage after the show  
I'll be at a studio  
singing the song we wrote  
about a girl you used to know

Miko and Himeko went straight home. Miko did not talk for the entire ride home.

"O-oneechan doesn't need that boy anyways. He's just stupid to pick a less prettier, less popular, and less richer girl."

"It's ok." Himeko saw her sister smiled now. "Beside, I prefered this guy in England anyway who is completely in love with me."  
Himeko smiled, a little jealous but happy.

I'm with the skater boy  
I said see ya later boy  
I'll be back stage after the show  
I'll be at a studio  
singing the song we wrote  
about a girl you used to know

Funny Epilogue

_Cutest Couple Ever! _Read the headlines of tons of magazines. It had a picture of the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys together. Inside told the stories of how each of them became a couple. Brick, Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru, and Butch were embarrassed how it's in every magazines and lots of rumors at school and the entire Tokyo City.

"How did they get all these stories?" Brick exclaimed.

"I have an idea..." Kaoru groaned, "Guess who's not here,"

Meanwhile

Boomer was surrounded with lots of reporters and he was just finished telling every story about what had happen in Butch and Buttercup's relationship.

"Oh, don't get me started on how Brick and Blossom came to be." He laughed, "So, here was how it went down they took even a _longer_ after me and Bubbles starting dating. So, they..."

* * *

**I didn't want to put Princess as the person Butch pretended to be in love, since 1. she has been used way too many times & 2. I think her sister would fit much better. Sorry if you spot mistakes in the lyrics, I copy and paste it from youtube. **

**[Update] I hate spelling mistakes. **


	6. Taylor Swift: I'd Lie

**YO, WHAT'S UP MY FELLOW READERS! Yeah, when I first heard 'green' in this, I quickly thought of ButchxButtercup/Kaoru. But then BrickxBlossom/Momoko or BoomerxBubbles/Miyako would be better for this, right? BUT you know...Kaoru would deny any feelings she has either to herself or anybody else. I'm fickle, so****...I'm gonna do it anyways, making it work. **

**One more thing, to lyrical fate striker: I'm sorry, but I did NOT copy Angus from A.N.T. Farm. It's a popular expression, it's not like Angus was the one who invented "Don't hate the player, hate the game". People use it all the time, you might as well accuse me for everything else. So, sorry if I offend you with this message. **

**Song: I'd lie by Taylor Swift  
Pairing: ButchxButtercup/Kaoru**

* * *

I'd lie

"So, how about Kaoru-chan~? Do you love him?" Momoko asked. It was an average day at school for Kaoru, Momoko, and Miyako to chat in the classroom, since Ms. Keane wasn't here yet.

Recently, the Rowdyruff Boys have given up on being villians and start their lives all over again by becoming regular teenage boys. Though without the girls' help, they would have never fit in. Of course, the girls had to reveal their true identities in order to help the boys on how to behave like a good citizens at school and outside. It was the Mayor's idea so they were skeptical at first, but the boys eventually prove it to them. Now, they _were_ all best friends with each other until Miyako and Boomer started to going out and Momoko and Brick are hiding their feelings from each other. But, Kaoru and Butch are still best friends...right?

Lately, Kaoru started to feel weird around Butch. How her hearts beats fast or the countless numbers of blushes she had over the past month. She asked Miyako and Momoko about it a few weeks ago and they first and only response was "KAORU-CHAN'S IN LOVE!" Kaoru reply to that was not too calm or happy at all. Miyako knew better than to brought it up again, but Momoko kept pestering about it everyday. Kaoru knew the answer all along, it's just that she didn't want it to be. It's impossible for her and Butch to be together, considering she knows that he looks at her like a twin sister.

"Who?" Kaoru pretended not to know.

"You know who! Come on! Give me some details or some romance actions to start." Momoko kept complaining.

"Ugh! Listen, we're just friends. And I like it that way."

"But deep down, you know that you want it to be more." Momoko poke her on her cheek. "Just make a move already!"

"You shouldn't be talking. Don't you have your own Rowdyruff boy problem?" Momoko blushed instantly when Kaoru brought up it up. _'Momoko so in love with Brick that she's all red when we're even talking about him.' _

"Momoko-chan? I think it's best if you stop talking about the subject anymore."

"That's easy for you to say, Miyako-chan. You're drama free with your Rowdyruff boy." Momoko sighed very loudly.

"She's got a point. You and Boomer are like the perfect definition of a perfect couple. In fact, you guys were name cutest couple of the year." Kaoru added on.

Miyako blushed on how awkward that day was. "Well, w-we're not that perfect-"

"Oh, please! He's like a perfect boyfriend for you. Where are you two going on your next date?" Momoko interrupted.

"Oh! We're going to the zoo tomorrow to visit the animals again, then go take a walk through our favorite park to feed the ducks in the pond-" Miyako stopped when she saw the looks Kaoru and Momoko were giving her.

"I'm out of here." Kaoru couldn't take all this Rowdyruff-boys-love-talk. She left the room and strolled down the hallways. She looked down the windows to saw a certain someone laying on grass, staring at the sky.

* * *

Butch was just bored out of his mind. He lost (more like ditched) his brothers somewhere when they were talking about what Boomer had planned for his date with his "dear Miyako-chan." He decided to rest for a while before class starts.

"Lazy much?" He recognized that voice turned around to see Kaoru.

"Care to join me?" He gestured. At first, Kaoru was going to reject that idea, but somehow she doesn't. So, she sat down right next to him. There was an awkward pause and neither one said anything. Kaoru kept thinking about what Momoko said. _'Do you love him?'_

Kaoru scratched her head in frustration, thinking or yelling to herself it can't be true! She glance towards to see Butch wasn't paying attention at all. He just kept loking at the sky with that peaceful, emotionless, can't-tell-what-he's-thinking face. She caught a glimpse of his sparkling, dark shade of green eyes. She didn't realize that she was staring at him, until he looked at her way and now she was caught red-handed.

Kaoru turned around with her face as red as Brick's hat. She felt so embarrassed that she could run away to her house and locked herself in her room.

"Uh..." Butch's voice snapped out Kaoru's thoughts. "Is there something on my face? Is that your face is all red, because you're laughing at me?" Butch assumed the wrong thing. Well, that least he didn't realize it was a blush, but sometimes he is just so oblivious when it comes to Kaoru's feelings.

"No it's not. It's just...your eyes seem kind of tired. Did ya get enough sleep?"

"Wow, you read me like a book. I'll tell ya, Brick and Boomer are just terrible roommates, last night they were..." He continued about his night while Kaoru was listening and making jokes. "Man, does Boomer love your friend! If I end him acting like him, I might just not fall in love."

"Oh, please! You'll bound to find a girl you like." Kaoru laughed, hoping that he'll find himself wrong.

_I don't think that passenger seat_  
_Has ever looked this good to me_  
_He tells me about his night_  
_And I count the colors in his eyes_  
_He'll never fall in love he swears_  
_As he runs his fingers through his hair_  
_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong_  
_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_  
_He tells a joke I fake a smile_  
_That I know all his favorite songs and_

Kaoru knew Butch better than anyone, better than his own brothers. Butch was never good at telling jokes, because he was more of a serious guy. She knows all his favorite songs, because they were favorite songs too. Of course he's favorite color is green. He sercretly loves to play the guitar, when no is around. He always loves to annoy Kaoru at the point where they're fighting.

_I could tell you his favorite colors green_  
_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_  
_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_  
_And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

"So, are you sure there is nothing on my face?" Kaoru nodded. "Then, how come you turned around when I looked at you and your face was red?"

"Well...uh..." Kaoru didn't have any excuse in her head.

"See, told you! You liar!" He laughed. His bright face made Kaoru all tingling inside and her face blushing again. Kaoru always like to see that side of him. The real him when it's just Kaoru and him alone.

"Shut up!" She snapped out of it and punched his arm so hard. He groaned in pain and hold his arm to where Kaoru punched him. It hurted so much that Kaoru saw a tiny tear on the side of his eye. But, he wiped it off quicky before to ran down his face. She's wonder why can't she just admit it?

"You didn't have to punch me so hard." Butch said as he was rubbing his arm.

"Sorry..." She said in a whisper tone. Butch was taken back, because that wasn't like Kaoru.

_He looks around the room_  
_Innocently overlooks the truth_  
_Shouldn't a light go on?_  
_Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?_  
_He sees everything black and white_  
_Never let nobody see him cry_  
_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

"You okay? You don't apologize, you usually say something like how I deserve it or something?" He touched her forehead and lean towards her and looked closely at her face.

Kaoru didn't know how to react since his face has never been this close to her. Her face was heated up again and she just frozed like statue. Even though she has no idea what to do, Kaoru just want to stay like this for a while. Just him and her alone, together.

"Ah, your face is red again! Do you have a fever? I'm going to go get the nurse!"

_'No...'_

_I could tell you his favorite colors green_  
_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_  
_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_  
_And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

He stands up and walks away from her. She just sat there, still frozen. She wanted to speak out loud. She doesn't want to let go of this moment. She tried to move, to yell, but her mind is like somewhere else. Her body must move, to react.

_'...Stop...__...WAIT...' _Her mouth was open, but nothing is coming out. She needs to tell him!

"H...H...H...H...H..." Butch turned back, because he thought he heard somehing. "H-H...Hol..." He finally notice that it's coming from Kaoru.

"Kaoru-chan...?"

_He stands there, then walks away_  
_My God, if I could only say_  
_"I'm holding every breath for you_

Kaoru took one last breath. "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, YOU STUPID IDIOT!" She grabbed a hold of his shirt collar and yelled it right in his face.

"Kaoru-chan, what is wrong with you!" Butch was so confused.

"YOU CAN'T JUST BLEW ME OFF AND WALK AWAY FROM ME AFTER BEING SO CLOSE TO ME, NOT TO MENTION NOT REALIZING THAT I'M BLUSHING NOT SICK, GET SO FLUSTER IF YOU ARE EVEN NEAR ME, ALWAYS ENJOYING THE MOMENTS WE HAVE, B-being the only who knows so much about you...and...you're so...clueless...about my..." Kaoru slowly calm downs and realize what she was doing. Her eyes were wide and she finally lets go of Butch. She steps back and land on all fours on the ground. She just almost practically told him her feelings. She doesn't even want to look at Butch's face.

Meanwhile, Butch was not mad, or scare. All he feels is concern about Kaoru.

"Kaoru-chan?" He took a small step towards her. It was now or never.

"Butch?"

"Yeah...?"

"Do...Do you like me..."

"Well, yea-"

"...more than a best friend and a sister?" Butch frozed. He was so shock.

"B-Buttercup..."

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar_  
_I think he can see through everything but my heart_  
_First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"_  
_So I put on my make up and pray for a miracle_  
_Yes, I could tell you his favorite colors green_  
_He loves to argue oh and it kills me_  
_His sister's beautiful he has his father's eyes_  
_And if you asked me if I love him_  
_If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

"Listen, I know I'm not...girly or like Momoko and Miyako. And I don't really know how to express my emotions very well, so I either blow up about it and it really tends to be a problem to me. So, I'm not going to do a girly anime-ish confession, so if you ask me if I like or love you...I lie." Kaoru said that all without looking at his face.

It was a long painful silence until, "Okay, so do you like me?"

"...No..."

"Do you love me?"

"I sure know that answer, but if I had to I have to say...no..."

"Alright." Kaoru was confused about what he said. She looked up to see him, looking at her with his arms behind his head. His face was so unreadable and she hated that. That's when he turned around and walk away from her. _'That was it?' _

"Oh, and by the way...I don't like or even love you either. But if you ask me if I like or love you...I lie too." He turned back and smirked at her. Now it was Kaoru turn to be surprise.

"Come on, we're going to be late." Butch called out, reaching out his hand. Kaoru slowly smile, then smirk too.

"Fine then." She brushed off the dirt from her clothes. Then, she ran over to him and together they walk to class, hand in hand.

Funny Epilogue

Meanwhile, two people were snickering and hiding behind a corner. One of them had a video camera filming the whole love scene.

"Brick, did you get it all?"

"Yeah, I did! Aw, man! This is the ultimate blackmail ever!" Brick laughed.

Boomer laughed some more. "Yeah! By the way, when are you doing the same with Momoko?"

* * *

**I'm still taking song suggestions! Even this series saids complete, it'll be on going until I say stop. I think next one is going to be a _long_ one again. Asian Peace! Bye!~**


	7. Breaking Benjamen: I will not bow

**What's up, my fellow readers! So, I won't do anymore LONG oneshots with so many songs because takes too much time, too much words (even though I copy and paste the lyrics) and kills the document. So, sorry about that last comment on the last song. Lately, I've got lot of Big Time Rush songs.**

**So sorry, I lost my Christmas fic on my computer data. Something happen and I couldn't get it back, and it was already late for Christmas. Hope you forgive me! Maybe next time! **

**Let's take a _peep_ inside my twisted mind. This is my first oneshot that seems rather dark and not much fluff. But like I said I'm a sucker for happy endings. **

**Paring: all BxB's**  
**Songs: I will not bow-Breaking Benjamin**

* * *

I will not bow

_Fall!_

Three boys stood at the edge of a deserted wasteland. Nothing but silence as the cold wind blows the grey sandy ground. As they were standing on a rocky cliff, looking at the ruins of a civilization. Life as we know it were gone for good.

One dress in the color of blood walked ahead as he made his way towards the destroyed town. The other two, one dressed in the color of tears and one dressed in the color of acid, followed behind. They walked silently as neither of them spoke to each other. Only their steps made a sound against crumbled grimy soil. Their lost expression held a stern look in their eyes with an illusion of sorrow.

As they sauntered forward the melancholy panorama before them, they bypass a sign that read _"Welcome to Tokyo City" _Below the greeting was the population that was unknown, because it was covered in dust and soot like everything else below it. They ignored the sign and kept walking, though the one with the golden hair stared at it for one second then continued walking with the others. Though, the bitter breeze blew away some of the grime and the bottom read _"Po e pu f Gi ls Z."_

_Darkness, ashes, bones,_

The conurbation, the forgotten metropolis, the shadows of a devastated borough, all that didn't matter to them. They strolled in grief as they were searching for something, but...what were they searching for? Something meaningful; for some reason that's why they are here.

This city possessed that one thing they need. They don't know why, but something inside of them just feels empty. As if they were a hollow shell. The harsh winds were blowing as clouds of darkness were taking over. They passed all the crumpled buildings and dead, skeletal corpses that were lying on the ground. They kept walking as nothing else in this area but that one thing meant nothing to them.

_Now the dark begins to rise_  
_Save your breath, it's far from over_  
_Leave the lost and dead behind_  
_Now's your chance to run for cover_  
_I don't want to change the world,_  
_I just want to leave it colder_  
_Light the fuse and burn it up_  
_Take the path that leads to nowhere_

Why does this place have what they need? It doesn't make sense, since everything was as good as gone. But didn't they felt the same?

_All is lost again, but I'm not giving in..._

_I will not bow, I will not break_  
_I will shut the world away_  
_I will not fall, I will not fade_  
_I will take your breath away_

Everything was dead and so were they on the inside. Is that why they were here? Is it because they felt related to this deserted municipality? No, there is something more than that. It seems hopeless, but they felt like they're getter closer.

_Fall!_

_Watch the end through dying eyes_  
_Now the dark is taking over_  
_Show me where forever dies_  
_Take the fall and run to heaven_

They realized where they were heading; this feeling that is attracting them to this place. They looked up to see an abandoned laboratory up on top of a hill. The feeling was growing and warming up inside of them. They felt it as they speed up and started to run towards the lab. It was getting closer and they felt it as the distance became shorter. It was growing and glowing until...they got there. What? The sense they felt as they traveled to this vacant dwelling disappeared when they finally stood in front of it. Why was it gone? Why isn't it here? They thought they finally found it until it vanish before they did.

_All is lost again, but I'm not giving in..._

But they will not give up. They were this close and they will find it. Somehow this private residence is link to their feelings. They walked down back into the streets in disappointment. They searched and searched for miles for something.

_I will not bow, I will not break_  
_I will shut the world away_  
_I will not fall, I will not fade_  
_I will take your breath away_

Nothing. They were started to lose hope in ever finding the sensation again. The thing that they need to not feel this emptiness. Where is it?! Where could it be! Why was it here but now gone? What could it be! WHAT WAS IT!

_You're right!_

That's when each of their sanity broke as they collapsed to the ground in mourn. They lost it. Now they shall be trapped in the shadows of their blank minds. They just wish for a chance to start all over. To make time reverse or to undo their mistakes. They wish for a second chance to prove themselves...

Just then, a white light appeared before them. As the shrouds of obscurity began to fade as they looked up to the heaven's light. The feeling was back. They found it. Or them...

_I will not bow, I will not break_  
_I will shut the world away_  
_I will not fall, I will not fade_  
_I will take your breath away_

Bestow upon them were 3 angels in heavenly appearance floated down to them. These girls were surrounding in white light as their gentle faces welcomed the 3 boys. Each of them had a similar features like the boys. The angels held out their hands to them and the boys accepted it. As the boys held onto the angels' hands, the girls spread wings and guided them towards the sky. Finally, they were leaving this dark place and were headed to somewhere beautiful. They finally found them.

_And I'll survive, paranoid_  
_I have lost the will to change_  
_And I'm not proud, cold-blooded fate_  
_I will shut the world away_

* * *

**I actually enjoy writing some dark stuff...I think I even have an alter ego...**

**I couldn't think of anything better for Butch in the beginning when I wrote "dressed in", can anyone thing of something better? **

**I had fun writing big words or cerebral terminology. Ha-ha, I gotta stop...**

**Anyways if you don't get it, Storyline:**

**I'm trying to make this story tell what the boys feel on the inside. They're torn between themselves because they are made from both good and evil. I think they chose evil at first is because, I guess they have more of Mojo's gene and he was there when they were born. So, now trapped in 'limbo' {am I using the term correctly?}, they are trying to figure out who are they? Then, 'angels' {PPGZ} came down and helped them figure that evil is not the path they are d****estine **to go on. The boys then accept the angels' offer to become good by grabbing their hands and the girls pull them up to reality.

**Yeah, the ending is kind of short and suck in my opinion. It's midnight and I'm tried. **

**Asian Peace Out! Bye-Bye! ~**


End file.
